Batman: The Paradox of Darkness
by crichar
Summary: Batman faces a foe like no other. He must fight the darkness inside himself in order to keep himself from going insane. (Please Review My Story and Give Me Constructive Criticisms.)
1. Chapter 1

Batman: The Paradox of Shadows

**Batman**

Silence fills the room, void of life except for one insidious being, slouched in a metal chair. The Dark Knight emerges from the shadows, glaring at the man in the chair with spite in his eyes. The dark knight slowly walks up to the chair to find the man with a hood over his head. The dark knight shadows the man with his height, engulfing him into darkness.

_**Batman:**__ I won't play your games with you. Where is he?_

_In a deep, scuffled voice, the mysterious man speaks up._

_**Mysterious Man: **__Here is a relative term, my dear dark knight…_

_**Batman:**__ I don't have time for your tricks! Where is he?!_

The mysterious man remained silent, ignoring the dark knight's questions. The dark knight losses his patience and his eyes widen with anger. He then lifts the man up by his neck and kicks the chair across the room. The man chokes and tries to grab for air.

_**Batman:**__ I won't ask again… where is Robin?! If you don't tell me, I will make sure you will never live to see-_

_**Mysterious Man:**__ See what? You think I could give a damn about your empty threats? You couldn't even harm a fly, even if it killed… your PARENTS!_

For a brief second, the dark knight felt the sting of his past and thought about the death of his parents. Then all he could remember was his anger and rage how he felt when they were taken away from him. Batman began to become fueled with rage and it took over. His intuition, and unbreakable spirit had shattered into pieces.

**Batman:** I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK IN SEVEN DIFFERENT PLACES IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE ROBIN IS!

_**Mysterious Man:**__ Hehehe… You're too easy bats, I've gotten you all figured out. The one mystery you just couldn't solve, oh great detective. You and me, we aren't that much different from each other. You, a self-proclaimed billionaire with nothing to loose, who dresses up like a bat and goes crawling through the night. Honestly… what made you think dressing up like a silly bat would strike fear into the hearts of your enemies? You're just a little boy who lost his mommy and daddy to some crack junkie in the street!_

_**Batman:**__ Arghhh! I'll kill you!_

_**Mysterious Man: **__HAHA! You won't kill me. No, no, no, no, no, you see, you can't kill me… because… __**I Am You**__!_

_**Batman:**__ You're the Joker! A maniacal self-deprived fiend with nothing to lose._

_**Mysterious Man: **__Well gosh..haha… you know me so well, batsy! Hahahaha! Why don't you just take of this hood of mine so we can stare into each other's soul?! Then again, you'd just be looking into a mirror…careful not to break it!_

Batman with confusion on his face, decides to pull the hood off of the mysterious man. As he slowly pulls the hood off, the bottom of the mysterious man's jaw is rugged, and unshaved and as the bag comes off more, the mysterious man grins manically as his face is revealed. His eyes, a bright reddish color, that glows in the darkness. As his face comes forward into the light, the resemblance of his face becomes clear to the dark knight.

_**Batman:**__ It can't be… you… you're Bruce Wayne?_

The mysterious man chuckles in a demonic and shallow voice.

_**Mysterious Man:**__ Oh but don't you see, we're the same person, Bruce Wayne! I AM YOU! _

The mysterious man then enlarges himself, turning into darkness, engulfing the dark knight in an abyss of shadows.

_**Batman:**__ NO! _

The dark night remains in an abyss of darkness, a never ending pit that keeps falling until what seems like an eternity, until a small voice spoke softly in his head.

_**Thomas Wayne: Remember why we fall, Bruce?**_

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alfred:_**_Master Bruce…_

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_Ugh, my head..._

**_Alfred:_**_It seems you have had quite the nightmare…_

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_So it seems…_

**_Alfred:_**_Well Master Bruce, I have you're breakfast ready if you so desire._

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_Thank you, Alfred. My nightmare, it seemed unreal…_

**_Alfred:_**_Sometimes our nightmares are our own twist of reality…_

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_In my darkest of moments, I still see them…_

**_Alfred:_**_They loved you dearly you know, and often spoke of the great things you would come to accomplish. _

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_I know… do you think they would be proud?_

**_Alfred:_**_Indefinitely. I've watched you grow from a young boy into sometime more… a symbol of great hope to a city who needs it most. You have faced many evils in your crusade as the Dark Knight._

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_I simply could not stand idly by while death and destruction plagues the city…_

Bruce then gets out of his bed and walks the great halls of Wayne manor. The hallways shined brightly from the clear windows of the estate. He enters the library and looks at the old bust of his father.

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_Bat Computer, initialize. _

**_Bat Computer:_**_Power Online… Authentication required… *Beep boop*_

_After pressing a hidden button, the bust's eyes open and scan the Dark Knight's retina. The bookcase is unlatched and a dark corridor awaits him._

**_Bat Computer:_**_Access Granted._

_The Dark Knight approaches his battle station and looks at his screens._

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_Bat Computer, open radio frequencies to all Gotham Police signals._

**_Bat Computer:_**_Action Completed._

_Suddenly, the bat computer's screen flickers randomly and the lights in the Bat Cave turn off._

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_Bat Computer, initialize!_

**_Bat Computer:_**_Access Denied! _

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_Alfred! What happened?!_

**_Aflred:_**_It seems as if there was a blackout. _

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_No. Something's not right. The Bat Computer denied me access to commands. _

**_Alfred:_**_Then it seems that a more sinister plot is at hand._

_The bat computer then flickers again and turns a greenish color and a large question mark appears._

**_Bruce Wayne:_**_It can't be… it's Enigma!_

_From the computer a voice is spoken with it breaking up with each word._

**_Enigma:_**_It is I! The Riddler, I have finally broken into the dark knight's computer! _

**_Batman:_**_Enigma! How did you get into this server?_

**_Enigma:_**_Oh dear dark knight, you're a detective! You figure it out! _

**_Batman:_**_Get off this server, or I will find you._

**_Enigma:_**_Before you go prancing into the night in search of me, I come bearing important message for you._

**_Batman:_**_Speak!_

**_Enigma:_**_You and I are alike in many ways my dear friend. Our good friend Ra's Al Ghul has risen again from the pits of the underworld. _

**_Batman:_**_Impossible. I saw his death along with the end of the Lazarus Pit._

**_Enigma:_**_So it would seem. He comes for you now, detective, and the reckoning shall be great._

**_Batman:_**_Why tell me this?_

**_Enigma:_**_Because my good friend, I still have use of you before your inherent death._

**_Batman:_**_I'm done talking. Bat Computer, kill connection._

**_Bat Computer:_**_Access Granted._

**_Alfred:_**_Do you believe him?_

**_Batman:_**_Strangely, I believe him. The Lazarus Pit was destroyed by Clayface at Arkham City. However, it could be possible. I should contact Talia._

**_Alfred:_**_Talia? That will be an interesting visit._

**_Batman:_**_I must find out if he is alive._

**_Alfred:_**_I'll get the Bat Wing ready…_

**_Batman:_**_It's time to pay him a visit…_

**_End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3

The dark knight flies at incredible speed in his batwing. He approaches a mountainous temple in the middle of winter as snow clouds his vision.

**Batman:** Alfred, I will be meeting up with Talia and in hopes I can find a piece of Ra's DNA.

**Alfred:** Or you could just take her DNA and do a cross-reference search for him.

**Batman**: No, I have a feeling that I'm gonna need his DNA only. Something's not right about this. Ra's fell from Wonder Tower in Arkham City and landed on a spiked gate. I have to find out what happened to him.

**Alfred:** Very well sir. God's speed Master Bruce.

The dark knight continues towards the mountain at great speed and spots a plaza big enough to land. The dark knight lands his vehicle and jumps out of it.

The temple doors stood vacant and old yet there were lit torches on the sides. The dark knight opens the door to the temple in enters.

**Bat Computer:** Detective Vision engaged. Scanning all possible anomalies of DNA.

Batman inspects the items in the room looking for DNA of Ra's Al Ghul. Batman then noticed and oddly looking ceremonial egg that resembled the emblem of the league of shadows.

**Bat Computer:** No anomalies found.

Batman then finds a secret button hidden in the engravement of the egg and a large portion of the temple room opens up leading to a staircase. The dark knight approaches the secret entrance and walks down as the reflection of green light emits from a mysterious source.

**Batman:** I've seen this green light before, it could be the Lazarus Pit. Of course, he didn't destroy it.

**Alfred:** What did you expect Master Bruce? A well of immortal life can drive a man to ruin.

The dark knight continues down the stairs and arrives to a pit of green acid.

**Batman:** Here it is, The Lazarus Pit.

**Alfred:** Didn't he destroy the pit back at Arkham?

**Batman:** Ra's Al' Gul is too smart to just have one pit. Who knows, he may have many more we don't know about. A source of power such as that he'd have to be insane not to use it.

**Alfred:** Also remember, that the constant use of the pit will deteriorate his mind.

**Batman:** Now, if only I can find some DNA traces of him.

The dark knight explores the areas of the cave looking for evidence of Ra's presence here. He then spots one of Ra's legendary swords with a stain of blood.

**Batman:** Perfect.

Then all of a sudden, a mysterious figure comes from the shadows.

**Talia: **Hello, my love.

Batman then smirks and turns around.

**Batman:** I knew you'd be here.

**Talia:** You were always the know it all.

**Batman:** Why are you here Talia?

**Talia:** For my father. You know I can't forgive you for what you've done…

**Batman:** I didn't try to kill your father, he put that on himself when he tried to destroy half of Gotham.

**Talia:** My father was fulfilling what you could never do.

**Batman:** We can't become the monsters that we fight, I just wish you could see that.

**Talia:** Perhaps in another world, you and I could settle down, become a family.

**Batman:** Perhaps the day will be sometime soon if you allow it.

**Talia:** When will it happen, Bruce? The only way to get rid of the evil that plagues our world is to treat it like it would to you, merciless in vengeance.

**Batman:** Until then, I have to fight, now… where is your father Talia.

**Talia:** Bruce… there's something that I need to tell you…

**Batman:** ...Alright…

**Talia:** I have reason to believe that I am… pregnant…

**Batman:** I…I.. don't know what to say…

**Talia:** You don't have to say anything Bruce. Our child will be a great warrior and I will raise him as my own.

**Batman:** Talia, understand, I can't put you in jeopardy if this is the case. I need to find your father, where is he?

**Talia:** I've been taking care of him. After what happened at Arkham, I decided to save my father and bring him to this Lazarus Pit.

**Batman:** Your father was to destroy the pits Talia. I want to see him.

**Talia:** Very well, follow me and I will bring you to him, but promise me you won't harm him!

**Batman:** I won't.

**Talia:** Very well then, follow me.

Talia walks to a room that is dimly lit and there is a bed with Ra's Al Ghul laying down and breathing wheezily.

**Talia:** Father, you have a visitor.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** What is he doing here Talia? *Coughs heavily*

**Batman:** I'm not going to harm you Ra's.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** Then leave this place, Batman. I have no more words to offer.

**Batman:** You and I had a deal, you were to destroy the Lazarus Pit. I said I would be back…

**Ra's Al Ghul:** -And whatever shall you do, detective? Rip my bones from my body? I knew you were not worthy of the test of the Demon. I knew you didn't have what it takes to purge Gotham. It was an infestation! A blight on the world! Yet you protect it like some dark guardian but I will tell you, you will stay out of my way as the League of Shadows will purge this world of evil.

**Batman: **You won't be purging anything in the condition you're in. I'm destroying this Lazurus Pit… once and for all.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** NO! You don't understand the amount of power that the pit has! You can't destroy it! I've tried it. *cough*

**Talia:** Batman, he has become stricken with extreme fever, and I fear he will become worse.

**Batman:** What do you want me to do, Talia?

**Talia:** *Whispers towards Bruce* I know you are a good man, Bruce. Please, save my father.

**Batman:** *Silence* I will do what I can, but, I need you to destroy the Lazarus Pit.

**Talia:** You know I can't do that.

**Batman:** Then, I won't make his cure.

**Talia:** Fine then leave! Like you always do!

**Batman:** Talia…I-

**Talia:** Don't even speak! You've brought me enough shame.

**Batman:** Fine then. I'm destroying the Pit whether you like it or now.

**Ra's Al Ghul**: No! Talia, you must stop him!

**Batman:** Talia, if you know what is good for you, you will not interfere. This is between me and your father.

**Talia:** What's good for me? How dare you! I can't just betray my father like that. Leave this place!

**Batman:** Just try and stop me…

The Dark Knight then sets explosives near the body of the pits as the green acid spews from the top.

**Batman:** Talia, get your father and leave this place, now!

**Talia:** I-I can't even believe you, Bruce. You would see this place burn with me in it too?

**Batman:** No… I would see you still live, so that you may raise our child.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** *Coughs manically* CHILD?! What blasphemy is this?

**Talia:** Father… I was going to wait until the time is right, but yes, I am pregnant with his child.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** *chuckles slightly* Why daughter? He is the enemy… how could you betray me!

**Talia:** You don't control me, father!

**Ra's Al Ghul:** The title of father is nothing now.

Talia's face is appalled by her father's response. Her face then turns to scorn and storms out of the palace.

**Talia:** Burn this place to the ground…

Talia then storms out of the hideout and the dark knight sets the charges.

**Batman:** I won't kill you Ra's.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** Of course not! *coughs* Just leave me be to die alone, with my pit.

**Batman:** We both know that's not happening.

The dark knight then picks Ra's out of his bed and drags him to the courtyard where the batwing is stationed. The explosive charges approach zero and the timer continues to countdown.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** Leave me!

**Batman:** Not a chance.

The dark knight then puts Ra's into the batwing and they fly off the courtyard grounds. The dark knight then detonates the entire complex and the mountain crumbles on itself. Under the snowy atmosphere, the batwing approaches Gotham.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

The batwing flies through the city with incredible speed and approaches the Gotham Police Precinct. The batwing lands on top of the building and the dark knight gets out of his vehicle and drags Ra's Al Ghul by his collar and they enter the precinct. As the dark knight drags the villain through the hallways, he began to regain consciousness.

**Ra's Al Ghul: **Ugh, wha-what is going on?

**Batman:** I'm turning you in for your crimes.

**Ra's Al Ghul:** *Chuckles* you think the local authorities can stop the Grandmaster of the League of Shadows?!

Gordon walks towards Batman.

**Gordon:** They never shut up do they?

**Batman:** No they don't.

**Gordon:** Officers! Come reprimand this scum!

Several officers run over to Ra's Al Ghul and handcuff him. They slam him into the ground.

**Batman:** He was involved with the destruction with Arkham City. He's the ring leader of them all.

**Gordon:** Damn good work son. Finally we will be able to put this crazy bastard in the insane asylum.

**Batman:** He's dangerous Gordon, and he won't stop until Gotham is destroyed.

**Gordon:** Yeah, just like the rest of the lunies in Arkham. Hey, I've gotta ask though, what happened in Arkham?

**Batman:** Protocol Ten was an operation set up by Ra's and to destroy all the people in Arkham City. Strange would've become Mayor or worse after getting rid of the criminal population.

**Gordon:** Which would have us all doomed.

**Batman:** Exactly. The Joker-he died of the Titan infection…

**Gordon:** Titan? We confiscated tons of that crap from the mess in the Asylum.

**Batman:** He was using it to make super soldiers, and make himself stronger.

**Gordon: **Well at least the crazy son of a bitch is dead now. Who knows what crazy person is set to follow in his footsteps.

**Batman:** Harlee Quinn is still on the loose, and more than likely looking for revenge.

**Gordon:** Well if she shows up-

**Batman:** Trust me, I'll know where she'll be.

**Gordon:** Where will you go now?

**Batman:** I've still got more work left, this is only the beginning of something worse to come, you should prepare yourself for the coming days, Gord0n.

The dark knight disappears from the precinct and returns to his batwing. As he approaches his manor in the hills,

**Bruce:** Alfred…

**Alfred:** I'm here, Master Bruce…

**Batman:** Could you start clearing out my old bedroom?

**Alfred:** Certainly sir, are we having a guest?

**Batman:** Yes, I-I have a son.

**Alfred:** *Silence*


End file.
